valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Unit Bonuses
Depending on what cards are in a unit, the unit can gain an overall bonus which applies to all of the cards in the unit. Multiple bonuses can apply if the cards qualify for more than one bonus (and in fact, all cards automatically qualify for at least two bonuses, those based on TYPE and rarity). Known combinations and related unit bonuses are set forth below. 2 Card Bonuses The unit must have at both of the listed cards to gain the bonus. *'Hunter Sister's'; both Vampire Hunter and Devil Hunter **Unit Attack +5% **"Devil and vampire, sisters that live by evil" 3+ Card Bonuses The unit must have at least three of the listed cards to gain the bonus. Except for the bonuses based on TYPE, the at least three cards must be different to gain the bonus; i.e. duplicates of the same card do not contribute to the bonus. *'Red passion I'; any three PASSION element cards; Unit Attack +5% *'Blue refresh I'; any three COOL element cards; Unit Attack +5% *'Sacred light I'; any three LIGHT element cards; Unit Attack +5% *'Dark evil I'; any three DARK element cards; Unit Attack +5% *'Clergy'; any 3 of Priest, High Priest, Cleric, Bishop, Sea Bishop, or Vampire Hunter; **Unit Defense +10% **"Pure young girls that serve God" **Shaman, Miko, and Dark Priest do not work for this bonus. *'Cutie Beast'; any 3 of Cu Sith, Cait Sith, Rotte, Leo, Puca, Aries, Bugbear, Fox Spirit, Lamia, or Lycaon; **Unit Defense +10% **"A tibe of hairy beast girls" *'Forest green; '''any 3 of Fungus, Alraune, or Dryad; **Unit Defense +10% **"Young girls from the tree people of the green forest" *'Goddess of protection'; any 3 of Parvati, Athena, Ishtar, Isis, Clutho, Hathor, Selene, Europa, Thanatos, Fortuna, Atropos, Lachesis, Gaia, Astraea, or Grace; **Unit Defense +15% **"Goddess of heaven that hold the secret of great power" *'Of the dead'; any 3 of Ghost, Zombie, Phantom, or Jiang Shi; **Unit Defense +10% **"Undead girls" **Zashiki Warashi does not work for this bonus. *'Orchestra of young girls'; any 3 of Diva, Siren, Harpy, Bard, or Musician; **Unit Defense +5% **"Musicians loved by the god of music" **Military Band and Idol do not work for this bonus. *'Machine girls'; any 3 of Cyborg, Android, or Mechanic; **Unit Attack +15% **"Mechanical girls that crush thier enemies into dust" **Hacker does not work for this bonus. *'Magic Girls'; any (different) three of Wizard, Dark Wizard, Witch, or Little Witch; **Unit Attack +5% **"Cute magicians full of magic" **Summoner, Illusionist, Necromancer, and most other subjectively "magical" cards do not work for this bonus. *'Majesty'; any 3 of Princess, Empress, Dragon Princess, Sea Princess, or Queen of Amazons; **Unit Attack +10% **"Imperial family and royalty that rule over nations" *'Marine Blue'; any 3 of Leviathan, Sea Princess, Queen of Pirates, Mind Flayer, Delphinus, Undine, Nereid, Mermaid Princess, Mermaid, Aqua Knight, Sargasso, or Sailor; **Unit Defense + 10% **"Young girls from the blue sea" **Serket does not work for this bonus. *'Pandemonium'; any 3 of Mammon, Belphegor, Angra Mainyu, Leviathan, Devil, Little Devil, Samael, or Chaos; **Unit Attack +15% **"Devils Summoned from the magic world" **Queen Succubus and Lilim do not work for this bonus. *'Rising Sun'; any 3 of Miko, Kunoichi, Swordsman, Naginata Master, or Onmyoji **Unit Atack +5% **"Girls of the rising sun in the east of the thenterworld" *'Sadistic'; any 3 of Empress, Dragon Princess, Athena, High Vampire, Lightning, Inquisitor, Empusa, or Oiran; **Unit Attack +10% **"Super sadistic girls who strike your heart" *'Small young girls'; any 3 of Melissa, Psyche, or Lady Bird; **Unit Defense +10% **"small lively girls from the insect people tribe" *'Twin Peaks'; any 3 of Sorceress, Aries, Queen Succubus, or Ishtar; **Unit Defense +5% **"Maidens who are especially well endowed" *'White wings; any 3 of Angel, Little Angel, Michael, Uriel, Principality, or Thrones; **Unit Defence +15% **"Angels that danced down from heaven" *'Xandu; '''any 3 of High Succubus, Queen Succubus, Empusa, or Succubus; **Unit Attack +15% **"Succubae that invite men to a distant Shangri-La" 4+ Card Bonuses The unit must have at least four of the listed cards to gain the bonus. The at least four cards must be different to gain the bonus. *'Elements; 'any 4 of Lightning, Sylph, Undine, Salamander, or Gnome; **Unit Attack +15% **"Tribe of girl apparitions that control the elements" *'Gaia's Goddesses; all 4 of Daphne, Rhea, Dione, and Calypso **Unit Defense +10% **"The 4 pilliars of Gaia" 5 Card Bonuses The unit must have all five of the listed cards to gain the bonus. *'Red passion II'; any five PASSION element cards; Unit attack +10%; supercedes Red passion I *'Blue refresh II'; any five COOL element cards; Unit Attack +10%; supercedes Blue refresh I *'Sacred light II'; any five LIGHT element cards; Unit Attack +10%; supercedes Sacred light I *'Dark evil II'; any five DARK element cards; Unit Attack +10%; supercedes Dark evil I *'Normal force'; any five N/HN rarity cards; Unit Attack +5% *'Rare force'; any five R/HR rarity cards; Unit Attack +10% *'Super rare force'; any five SR/HSR rarity cards; Unit Attack +15% *'Swimsuit Mania'; any different five of Suiko, Diver, Life Saver, Blue Knight, Sea Bishop, Sargasso, Kushinadahime, Leviathan, or Undine **Unit Atack +10% **"The World of the Gods #1 swimsuit team!" Card Traits Possibly Related to Bonuses The following lists identify traits on cards which suggest a theme between the cards that may support a Unit Bonus, but are not yet shown to actually have an effect. *"Youkai" - Tengu, Nekomata, Zashiki Warashi *"flower" - Sunflower, Alraune, *"martial artist" - Martial Artist, Kung Fu Master *"demon" - Oni, Devil, Little Devil Category:Mechanics & Gameplay